Fuite, Rébellion, Fin
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Mathieu a dit que l'une des raisons de la fin de SLG était qu'il ne s'amusait plus avec ses personnages... Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Mais il nous a tout de même caché des trucs...


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et voici un nouveau Two-Shots/crossover Gorillaz/Web Shows écrit comme un OS et prenant place dans « l'univers » de SLG. Vu que la fin de l'émission plane toujours sur nos têtes et alors que je viens d'être inspiré par un peu plusieurs fanfics, notamment « Vivants » par Le Rien (dont je reprends à ma manière la fin du chapitre 3), j'ai imaginé comment l'émission se terminerait. Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, ce ne sera pas un happy end pour tout le monde.**

 **Au moins, je vous garantis qu'il n'y aura pas de morts. Mais ce ne sera pas le royaume des Bisounours ou des petits poneys.**

 **Les personnages cités appartiennent à leurs créateurs et ces mêmes créateurs s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **Enjoy !**

Alors qu'il était dans la pièce voisine, Antoine était tiraillé. Devait-il appeler son ami ou devait-il garder ses 3 « invités » chez lui pour une durée indéterminée ?

Une partie de son cerveau lui disait clairement de prendre ce fichu téléphone et d'appeler Mathieu pour lui dire que le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie étaient chez lui. C'est vrai, quoi. Même s'il aimait ces trois-là, il n'était pas leur famille, il ne pouvait pas être leur famille. Et qu'est-ce que Mathieu penserait de lui ? C'était son meilleur ami, il ne souhaitait pas lui cacher des choses, de peur de perdre son amitié. En plus, il avait déjà Richard et Samuel qui pouvaient parfois lui causer pas mal de problèmes, alors ajoutez à ça un homme en noir pervers, un gamin peureux et nerd ainsi qu'un hippie camé disant on ne sait trop quoi quand il était défoncé et ça vous donnait une raison suffisante pour appeler le « propriétaire » des 3 disparus.

Mais une autre partie de son cerveau lui criait, lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Le Patron avait raconté toute l'histoire à Antoine (pourrait-il en être autrement ?) et ce dernier savait que quand le criminel sexuel n'arborait pas son éternel sourire pervers au moment de raconter une histoire, cela avait toutes les chances d'être vrai. De plus, le présentateur de What The Cut !? avait vu, au fil du temps, ses amis… changer. Le Patron, même s'il était toujours pas mal pervers, semblait avoir abandonné ses tendances pédophiles, zoophiles, nécrophiles… enfin, tout ce qui n'impliquait pas un être de nature humaine doté d'une conscience et d'une libido, de même que l'envie de violer tout le monde. Le Geek devenait plus confiant, plus endurci, la confiance que les autres lui accordaient faisant énormément de bien au jeune gamer. Et le Hippie passait moins de temps avec ses joints sur le canapé, tentant de créer un nouveau mouvement avec les moines de l'Eglise du Bon, du Bien lui étant restés fidèles malgré la puissance du Grand Pope. En bref, les caricatures que Mathieu les faisait être (les forçait à être, on peut dire) avaient quasiment disparu, laissant la place à de nouveaux hommes. Des personnes à part entière.

Et si c'était ces personnes que Mathieu souhaitait faire disparaître, ce n'était pas acceptable. De plus, se moquer du Patron juste parce qu'il a essayé de lui faire promettre de laisser le Geek en vie ? C'était juste se comporter comme un connard. Certes, il n'avait pas entendu la version du présentateur de SLG mais s'il s'avérait que c'était véritablement vrai, il en aurait des remords jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, vu que dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas juste caché des choses à un très bon ami, il aurait trahi la confiance que 3 très bons amis lui avaient accordé et les aurait indirectement tués, vu que Mathieu les effacerait de son esprit d'un claquement de doigts. Faut-il courir le risque ?

Finalement, après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé. Il n'appellerait pas Mathieu. Même si c'était son ami, il ne voulait pas que les trois souffrent à cause de lui. Ce serait être un enfoiré et il ne voulait pas l'être. Peut-être que ça contenterait l'un, mais les autres seraient obligés de subir un sort à lequel ils voulaient échapper. Ils resteraient.

Sa décision prise, Antoine se connecta sur son ordinateur pour tenter de trouver des vidéos pour le prochain épisode ou même, se changer les idées. Premier réflexe, il alla sur son Facebook et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un post de Gorillaz. Un message vidéo de 2D. Le reviewer de vidéos décida de regarder et surtout, d'écouter ce message. Il le démarra. Puis, une fois que la vidéo fut terminée, le grand chevelu eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il alla dans la pièce où ses trois invités se trouvaient toujours et leur demanda de venir.

Une fois installés, il leur montra la vidéo, qui était toute récente. En substance, 2D disait dedans que lui et ses amis s'étaient installés à temps plein en France depuis quelques semaines et qu'ils avaient découvert le milieu des vidéastes français (ce qui impliquait implicitement SLG). De manière surprenante, ça avait beaucoup plu à tous les musiciens et 2D disait faire ce message car les Gorillaz étaient très curieux de savoir comment étaient ces gens et que, si les vidéastes le souhaitaient, pourquoi pas se prendre un petit café tous ensemble ? Une fois la vidéo terminée, le Patron questionna Antoine.

« OK, mec, bien sympa, la vidéo, mais pourquoi tu nous l'as montrée ? »

« Parce que je pense que j'ai trouvé un endroit parfait pour que vous puissiez vous cacher. »

« De… de quoi ?, demanda le Hippie.

« Les gars, je ne pourrai pas vous cacher éternellement. Mathieu va chercher forcément dans tous les lieux qu'il connaît et ça inclue mon chez-moi. Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas au courant de la vidéo et il mettra plusieurs semaines avant de vous retrouver. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que vous devrez y aller à pied. Mais ça sera bien mieux pour vous, je vous l'assure. »

Malgré les interrogations du Geek, qui frémissait à l'idée de s'aventurer dans ce monde qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis la fin du Live de la Terreur et où leur créateur pourrait leur tomber dessus à tout moment, ils se mettèrent d'accord pour partir. Cette nuit, histoire de prendre moins de risques.

Quand la nuit arriva, les trois avaient préparé leurs valises et s'apprêtaient à partir de cet endroit où ils s'étaient sentis si bien. Antoine leur souhaita bonne chance pour leur trajet et, menés par le Patron, ils s'embarquèrent dans leur route vers Kong, espérant y trouver le havre de paix qu'ils ont entrevu dans la vidéo.

Ils marchèrent. Ils marchèrent. Ils marchèrent. Encore et encore. Pendant 1 heure et sur une route où les voitures passaient par dizaines, voire centaines. Ils ne voulaient pas trop faire de stop, histoire de ne s'attirer aucun problème. Et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tous un peu mal aux pieds, ils continuaient parce qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible et que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à ce Graal que devenait les Kong Studios, ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part. En plus, ils n'étaient que trois… Peut-être les 3 survivants du cerveau malade du présentateur de SLG.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, un van noir s'arrêta et se plaça face à eux. Le Patron se mit devant ses compères et mit sa main dans la poche du pantalon où son revolver se trouvait. Et je vous laisse mesurer la hauteur de leur étonnement quand la porte du van s'ouvrit, dévoilant le kigurumi noir et blanc de Maître Panda et… la blouse blanche du Prof ? What the…

« Panda ? Prof ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?, questionna le Patron.

L'ex-chanteur de SLG descendit du van et s'approcha tranquillement de ses anciens camarades d'émission. Non pas avec l'air de vouloir les tuer, comme avec Mathieu, mais avec l'air de quelqu'un… qui voulait aider.

« Parce que nous aussi, nous avons vus la vidéo. Et nous avons un problème commun. »

« Attends, gros, tu voulais pas nous tuer et voler toute l'émission ? »

« Je voulais tuer ce connard de Sommet. Nuance. »

« Mais ça… ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais voulu nous faire du mal ?, demanda le Geek.

« Non. Et je l'avoue sans honte, vous nous avez manqué. A tous. »

« D'ailleurs, souligna le Prof, vous avez l'air changé. A croire que cette hypothèse à propos de l'influence de Mathieu sur vous était vraie. »

Le Patron finit par s'approcher de Maître Panda et le prit dans ses bras. Putain, lui aussi, il était heureux de revoir « la boule de poils » ou « le gros porc d'ours chinois » comme il pouvait l'appeler parfois. Quand il était encore… enfin, bon, vous avez compris.

« J'aurais jamais cru que vous alliez venir nous aider. Je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter. »

« Mais attendez, dit le Prof, vous ne savez pas le meilleur ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Et sur ce, la porte du van s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître plusieurs visages apparemment semblables mais avec à chaque fois toujours des petites différences qui les faisaient être plus que des simples copies de celui qu'ils voulaient éviter. Ces visages que le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie croyaient disparus mais qui étaient bien vivants. L'un d'entre eux, celui avec la chemise blanche et l'impeccable cravate, s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour ! Je suis l'Homme à la Cravate. Et finalement, il m'a fallu moins de temps que ce que j'avais prévu pour revenir. »

« Mais… Gros, comment t'as fait pour qu'ils soient tous là ? »

« Disons qu'avec l'Internet, on peut avoir facilement des contacts, se contenta de dire le Panda.

Le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie sourirent. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus seuls et la route de Kong devenait… beaucoup plus facile.


End file.
